It has recently been shown that human sarcomas express tumor-associated antigens potentially capable of being recognized by the immune system. However, the weakness of these antigens and/or the presence of tumor-induced suppression results in an ineffective immune response in sarcoma patients. We propose to generate vaccine-primed T cells for the immunotherapy of stage IV sarcoma patients utilizing methods derived from extensive preclinical studies. These studies have demonstrated that lymph node cells (lymphocytes) from lymph nodes draining the site of a tumor vaccination harbor T cells which can develop specific antitumor reactivity against poorly immunogenic tumors after in vitro activation. The studies proposed herein will yield important insights into the requirements for eliciting T cell responses against sarcoma-associated tumor antigens.